


Coddiwomple: To travel in a purposeful manner towards a vague destination.

by DraconianRose



Series: Word of the day [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Sick Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconianRose/pseuds/DraconianRose
Summary: On October 1st, 1989 43 women gave birth, the strange thing being that none of these women had been pregnant when the day began. Reginald Hargreeves acquired seven of them.These children were born with extraordinary abilities, super strength, directional manipulation, mind control, the ability to commune with the dead, time travel, a dimensional portal to a tentacled beast, and the power to turn sound into a weapon.They would encounter others with talents similar to their own, and this would lead to a realization. 43 women had given birth and they had encountered 14 people, including themselves, that were like them. So, statistically speaking there were at least 29 others.For a certain time traveling assassin this means at least 29 potential points for a new apocalypse to occur, and  Five Hargreeves is not one to let any variable go unchecked.
Series: Word of the day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942357
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	1. Zemblanity: making unhappy, unlucky and expected discoveries occurring by design

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome to the story. While this is not my first trip into the land of fanfiction, it is my first time writing for this fandom. Also my first time using this site, the logic being this is where I prefer to read fanfiction so lets try posting here as well.  
> My style of writing tends to be heavy on the hurt/comfort sprinkled with angst and just a dash of fluff, so prepare yourself for that. If there is something that may possibly be triggering in a chapter I will put some kind of warning in the notes  
> *Triger warning, description of injury and vomiting.*

As Five Hargreeves looked up at his once dead brother, and the new academy his father had started, this realization hit him so suddenly that he stumbled back into the wall. Sure, Lila had put the thought into his head for a moment, but the situation at hand did not permit him to dwell on it. But as he looked up at 6 new people he was struck with a nauseating possibility, the Handler had taken Lila used her as a weapon for that apocalypse the commission was so set on having. And, sure, they had some of them on their side now, but there would still be an outlier that would want to continue with the original goal. The Handler might have started something, and if 43 women had given birth to people like them, and he had personally encountered 14 including himself, he was not counting Ben twice…. this meant at least 29 possible tools that could lead to apocalyptic outcomes.

“…Shit...”

All eyes in the room were suddenly on Five. Concern on the faces of his siblings as they noticed that the wall was the only thing keeping him standing, confusion predominant on the faces of the flock of sparrows at the top of the stairs.

“…shh…shit…”

The air in the room suddenly to thick for Five to breath, and he became aware of off his body felt. He closed his eyes, for a moment, as he felt the world around him tilt. When he opened his eyes, he was looking at the celling. Garbled voice made their way to his ears, but his usual quick mind could not make sense of the words. He managed control of his eyes and tried to track the sound. It seemed to be coming from somewhere near him. He looked down his body and found a frantic Klaus putting pressure on his side. Yeah, probably not a good thing that he could not feel that.

There was suddenly tapping on his face and Five opened his eyes to look at whoever wanted his attention. When had he closed his eyes anyway?

It was Klaus. One hand had moved from Five's side, and he was saying something, but Five’s ears were still choosing not to participate. Trying to read his lips was suddenly more effort than it was worth, so Five closed his eyes again. 

The tapping had suddenly progressed to shaking, the movement made him nauseated. His body felt faraway, but he could still register the need to vomit. This would be a problem, his neck and head would not cooperate. He was going to choke on his own vomit, what a way for the most renowned assassin in the commission to go. Betrayed by his own body. The gaging started.

Suddenly Five's world shifted again, and he was own his side. The sudden movement seemed to jar him back into his body. Then he lost everything he had in his stomach. Through the gagging he could pick up other sounds. There was a lot of shouting and it also sounded like fighting.

His family was in trouble again, could they not wait until he was back in control of his body to antagonize the obviously superpowered individuals. Of course they couldn't. Five struggled to get himself under control, however the moment he tried to focus on his body is the moment he became aware of all he had put it through lately. Everything hurt. It stole his breath again and threatened take his coherence from him. 

The next moment Klaus was throwing himself on top of Five. Suddenly he could feel Klaus being pushed on to him. The added weight to his already battered body was the last straw, something in his chest shifted. He heard screaming, and he was pretty sure that it was coming from his own lips. His last thoughts were agony, his body was on fire or getting ready to burst. He had known pain in his life, between the end of the world and the commission, not to mention his less than ideal childhood, how could he not. This though, it was something he had never felt before. Then he was aware of nothing.

* * *

Klaus Hargreeves had seen some things, growing up the way he had, and some of his personal choices had seen to that. But he was not expecting to see his recently crossed over brother standing at the foot of the stairs very much not dead and acting like he had no clue as to who they were.

"...Shit.."

Klaus along with everyone in the room was startled by the sudden sound, all heads turned in the direction of it. There was Five leaning heavily against the wall. He could see something like panic on his smallest brother's face, but that only lasted a second.

"...shh...shit..."

He watched Five's eyes close, and his body tilt to the side. Klaus and it looked like everyone else in the room was too stunned to move. They all watched as Five collided very roughly with the floor.

Things went to hell in a hand basket after that. He's pretty sure it was Luther who had something insulting about dear old Reggie, but it could have just as easily been Diego. Whoever it was succeeded in getting Reggie's little birds stirred up and shouting started. 

He can't say he was paying attention as he was to busy rushing to Five's side. He felt more than saw Vanya take pace behind him. They both startled at the raising voices. A quick glance back, and he saw her put herself between Five and the other. He could get used to this confident version of his sister.

He continued to Five's side. By the time he got to his smallest brother, Five seemed to be having trouble breathing. Short painful sounding gasps were leaving his mouth. At least his eyes were open. Being awake was good, right?

"Okay, look for injury." Klaus mumbled to himself.

He was quick to pull up Five's shirt and vest. The way he was breathing could mean some kind of chest injury. Klaus felt his own breath stutter for a second as he looked at the damage on his brother chest. He had more bruises than clear skin. Then there was the very nasty, very infected and was bleeding more than it had any business bleeding with stiches, wound that he uncovered after he removed the blood soaked bandage. 

Klaus began to pat himself down to find something to stop the bleeding. Having no luck, Klaus took Five's own tie and quickly pressed it to the wound. Apology ready on his lips, but Five did not so much as twitch. That was probably not good.

"Five, little man, I need you to talk to me."

Five's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. So Klaus did what he did best and let a load of nonsense flow from his mouth to try and catch Five's attention. Eventually tiered eyes meet his. It seemed his brother was just more confused by what he was looking at, then his eyes fluttered closed.

"Nope, you can't do that now. Five I need you to stay awake."

Klaus reached up and tapped his brothers face. Five opened his eyes, and Klaus let out a relieved sigh

"Okay, Five I need you to tell me what's wrong. Breathing is sounding kind of rough. I need you to tell...Five!"

His eyes had closed again. Klaus let his hand fall to Five's shoulder to give him a shake. He realized his mistake the moment he made it. He was pretty sure that shoulder was dislocated, and his brother's face lost what little color it had. Five gaged, and seemed to be trying to move with very little success. The second gag had Klaus swiftly rolling five onto his side. Then Klaus found himself wrinkling his nose at the sound and smell of his brother purging everything from his body.

Five seemed to be a little more aware now. Klaus noticed as he rolled him back to his back. He was blinking dazedly has his gaze flicked across the room. Klaus could see him struggling to move. Could see his hands attempting to grasp at his powers.

"KLAUS GET DOWN!" 

Vanya's shout had Klaus moving to cover his brother from whatever the heck was fixing to happen. He could hear some sort of energy crackling around them, and the hum of Vanya preparing to counter whatever it was. The two powers meeting was loud, but it was the backlash of wind that Klaus was not expecting. It forced him down, and his weight onto Five. 

Five screamed. Klaus couldn't move. The power had him pinned, and he was doing his best to keep the objects flying across the room from smacking five in the head. It lasted only moments, but by the time he could move Five's chest was heaving and small sounds of discomfort were leaving his mouth. Five was out, totally unaware of the world around.

The world was quiet, except for the sounds coming from Five. Klaus chanced a glance up, and his eyes found Ben's face first, and look there had Klaus scrambling to grab Five and get to his feet. He tried his best not to focus on the pained sound that he caused five to make as he hurried to the door. 

It seemed his siblings had the same idea, he could hear them behind him. Diego over took him and flung the door open and everyone followed him out the door. They Ran. For a while the only sound was the occasional pained groan from Five whenever Klaus jostled him. Eventually Luther was one to break the silence as they continued to move.

"What the hell was that back there?"

Klaus wasn't sure if he was asking about Ben, the Sparrows, or the situation in general, but yeah Klaus himself was thinking along similar lines. Though his main concern was the very still body in his arms, Five was never still. This was bad wasn't it. They needed to stop, they needed to be somewhere safe. Five needed to be checked. Five... 

"We need to find somewhere safe."

All the siblings turned to look behind them where Klaus had stopped. They followed his gaze to Five. His head was hanging limply from Klaus's arm, and his chest heaving. Random bursts of blue energy were flashing across his clenching fists. 

For what felt the billionth time today the only thing Klaus could think was...Not good.


	2. Lassitude: A state of physical or mental weariness; lack of energy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning: mentions of injuries and panic attacks*

The first thing Five became aware of movement, and arms around him. Then not even a second later his world was overrun with a pain so intense it stole his breath. It stole his breath and it seemed as if it was going to give back anytime soon.

He could hardly register the movement stopping through the haze of panic, his inability to breath had caused. Hands were on his face, distorted voices were making their way to his ears. Another set of hands were then taking hold of his arms and pulling him up. He was being pulled forward until his chest was pressed up against something he fairly sure was people shaped. Next thing he knew his body was being forced totally upright. Then he could breath. The pain was still there, but he could breath. His body went limp with relief, and whoever had been holding him up allowed him to slouch into the body he was pressed against.

Five forced his eyes open and found that his face was smooshed against a black coat. It took some convincing, but he got his head to tip back enough to see the face of the person holding him. Klaus's face to be exact. He had the same look of panic that Five could vaguely recall seeing back at the mansion. At least he assumed they were no longer there from the movement earlier. 

He forced his head to move again to find that were indeed somewhere else. Looked like an ally of kind, smelled like one to. Location, somewhat acquired, next step was to check for siblings. 

Klaus was an obviously accounted for, his arms were securely around five. At least one other sibling was present, because someone was stroking his hair. In the most ungraceful head flop Five had ever made he forced his head back. His eyes meet Vanya's. She smiled at him, but it seemed very fragile. He would have to decipher that when his head was not complete mush. He was now looking at the entrance of the alley, and he spotted Diego standing guard there. That Left two unaccounted for.

Did something happen while he was out. It would it surprise him, they all faired rather poorly when he wasn't around to look after them. He needed to find them. He had to keep them close until he... until... he couldn't remember. His thoughts were too slippery. Stupid young body didn't know how to deal with a little pain. However, if the dread in his gut was anything to go by, what ever it was could not be good. Nothing he could do about that right now. Best to try to focus on something he could probably do something about at the moment. 

"W...wh...where...?"

Okay that was harder to get out than it should have been. Five cleared his throat to try again.

"Allison is finding us a place to stay. Luther went with her to watch her back." 

Vanya answered quickly, she had always known him best. He liked that more than he cared to admit. Hell, he cared for all his siblings more than he was comfortable admitting even to himself. Ben's loss had hurt something deep in him, he failed him. Five did not like failure. Then he went and fucked something up, Ben was back and didn't know them. Five was honestly not sure which situation had hurt the most. 

It bothered him to see his brother buddied up with his "new" family. Reggie and his need for powerful people. Power....

"Shit." 

Five tried to push himself away from Klaus, but the stubborn fool was refusing to let him go.

"Klaus I swear if you don't release me now, I'll kill you myself."

He could hear Diego scoff from across the ally way. Five could admit his attempt was less than satisfactory, but he had things to be more concerned about than how frustrating his body was being at the moment.

“Do you not realize what we just saw back there?” Five was growing frustrated with his siblings and his pathetic 13-year-old body. A few minor injuries and some light blood loss had left him weak and shuddering like a kitten.

“I know Ben’s presence was shocking, but there is not anything we can do about that right now Five. You’re hurt and we all need rest.” Vanya’s voice was soft as she spoke.

He forced his head to turn toward her and found the look on her face to be even softer. She looked sad and tiered. Shit, could he ever relate. Even as he continued to push against Klaus, he could feel his movements weaken, but he didn’t matter. He slumped forward against Klaus’s chest to catch the breath he had lost during his rather pathetic attempt at struggle.

“You’re right. Vanya, Ben was not something I was expecting. Neither were his new superpowered siblings.”

Five sighed, he motioned for Klaus to sit. Vanya came over to them and between her and Klaus Five was maneuvered so he could sit back against Klaus. He took a deep breath, as he felt something in his gut and chest tighten as he thought about the problem at hand. He waited for the realization of the problem to come to his siblings… They just stared at him, waited on him to continue talking. It was hard to be the only one with any common sense, or at least the only one with tendencies toward paranoia.

“So, I take it no one else has come to the same conclusions as me?”

They just continued to stare at him. God, he was getting so sick of that stare. It was one part confusion and two parts pity. He hated it, hated all of this. He was in pain, he was so tiered, and he was stuck in this body that no longer felt familiar to him even though it was his. This body that would be growing up again, the body he had been in when this whole mess started. He was remembering just how hard it was to survive in this young, weak body. This body that was easily brought down by no food, no rest, injuries… heat and ash.

It was so hot and hard to breath in the waste land that had been left for him to find. The smells the lack of sound aside from the crackling of fires that stubbornly refused to die. The silence had been oppressive, but the ash that blanketed everything around him had eventually found its way into his lungs. A cough, it all started with a simple cough.

* * *

That coughing refused to stop. Breathing near impossible. He doubled over despite himself. His logical brain saying it would only make breathing harder, but his young body could only focus on trying to alleviate the pain that the coughing caused. The heat had already left him weak, helped along with his lack of food and water. The only thing he could do was lie there and hope the coughing would pass.

* * *

Hands thumping him on his back startled him quickly back to the present. Voices were slowly filtering back to his ears. His body that had been tensed suddenly went slack and he felt himself fall forward. Arms around his middle suddenly stopped his descent, the collision with his stomach left him groaning in pain.

“Five, you with us?”

Not trusting his voice Five nodded. He focused on breathing, ash free air. He felt drained in a way he not in such a long time. It was like everything had caught up with him at one time and left him just simply exhausted. He could feel the fuzziness in his mind that always was followed by unconsciousness and for once in his life he found himself welcoming it instead of fighting it. Five was a smart guy, he knew what could be coming his way, and he could nothing about in the condition he was in. Looks like he is going to have to let his siblings take the reins. Surely, they could handle things long enough for him to have a nap. Not that any of them were going to have a choice in the matter, Five thought as oblivion claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished chapter two, and working on chapter 3. I’m excited to work on this and that makes writing easier. I’m glad to see that some people are enjoying the story!


	3. Nebulochaotic: A state of being hazy and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who has been waiting on an update I apologize for taking so long, I finally start writing again and I get my hours extended at work. Not that I am complaining about having more hours, because I know that not everyone is that lucky at the moment. It does however cut into my writing time. 
> 
> My goal for this story is to post a new chapter at least once a month, and I am cutting it very close to getting a chapter out in November, But I have achieved my goal! With a whole hour to spare.
> 
> *Trigger warning*  
> Flash backs, mentions of injuries and panic attacks. Just read anything in italics with cation, because that would be five having a flashback. Five has had a rough past.

Allison and Luther rounded the corner as Klaus felt Five go completely in his arms. He hated himself for preferring that to the gasping panic Five had been doing not even minutes earlier. He looked up at Allison raising an expectant eyebrow. 

“we found a place. Nothing fancy, but it is safe.” Allison said. As she took in the concerned faces of her siblings.

“I take it we missed something.”

Klaus saw her gaze linger on five. He shuddered as he recalled the gasping struggle he had just witnessed from his smallest brother. The coughing…. Not now, he could break downs about this later. Priorities get Five somewhere he could be treated. Allison was providing that. Klaus got himself to his feet and with Vanya’s help got Five settled in a somewhat comfortable position. He then looked to Allison and Luther expectantly.

“Okay, not talking about it. Follow me.” He heard Allison mumble as she headed out and back the way she and Luther had come from.

* * *

She was right, it was nothing fancy. Questionably furnished, though honestly Klaus had stayed in far worse conditions. It would be comfortable enough for them to lie low while Five recovered.

Three rooms though. They would likely be doubling up in the rooms. Unless Diego or Luther decided to take the couch. Two bathrooms, one of which was attached to a bedroom, must be the “master” Klaus mused as he claimed it.

There was surprisingly no protest from his siblings. It seemed like they had all silently agreed to the fact that he would be the main caregiver for Five. He needed the bathroom close. Especially if the heat he could feel coming off his brother was anything to go by.

There was also the smell to consider. Honestly, they were all kind of ripe at the moment. Five could use a full check over anyway. Bathroom first then. Though help might be required. Five seemed kind of floppy at the moment.

One of the girls would be preferred maternal instinct and all that. However, Five would be mortified. A quick glance into the bathroom quickly took the choice from everyone. Luther would not fit in here with them.

“Diego you have won the lottery, get in here and help me with Five.”

Klaus stuck his head out of the room with a grin. Diego huffed but didn’t argue with him, as he came into the room with them.

Diego started the water, as Klaus attempted to balance Five, who was doing an excellent impression of a limp noodle, on the toilet. Once satisfied with water temperature Diego helped him undress Five. Klaus found his concern grow as they jostled Five around and remained truly and completely out of it. Then as the full extent of Five’s injuries were revealed, well Klaus was not the only trying to tap down worry. A quick glance up at Diego and he could see the same unease growing on his Face.

“I don’t think his shoulder is supposed to look like that.”

Klaus looked at afore mentioned shoulder and found himself grimacing. He had been so focused on the open wound and array of bruising that it had slipped his notice.

Diego reached over to turn off the water. The two of them then maneuvered Five into the tub. Diego stood and reached over to the sink to grab a wash rag. He tossed it to Klaus as he headed to the door.

“I’m going to send Luther and Allison back out. We definitely do not have the supplies to deal with all.” He paused for a moment before gesturing vaguely to Five “Of this. Yell if you need me.”

With that Diego was out the door and Klaus was left alone with Five. All the time five was completely still. Klaus began the long process of getting his brother clean and cataloging injuries that would have to be delt with later.

He looked so small, like his brother was in a 13year old body, but he was always such a large presence when he decided to be around that Klaus rarely registered exactly how small he was. Now that Five was in such a deep state of exhaustion, Klaus felt kind of protective of his ornery brother.

* * *

_Five had been traveling for weeks on his own. Four weeks three days and 47 minutes to be exact. One week ago, that had ended when he meet Delores. They had both been thrilled with the company. It had made existing in this waste land bearable._

_He had run through his supplies two days ago. As loath as he was to leave his current shelter, he knew he had to. Delores had been going on about him needing to take better care of himself for the last few hours. He had run through his food supply two days ago, but he had run out of water just after finding her._

* * *

Klaus reached over with the hand not currently supporting his unresponsive brother, to grab the shampoo he had found sitting on the edge of the tub. He did a quick glance around the bathroom and noticed all the necessities, interesting. He would have to get the full story from Allison later. 

“Let’s get all this gunk out of your hair.” 

Klaus got into a rhythm of gently massaging the shampoo into Five’s hair. His smallest brother relaxed into his touch, so Klaus might have worked through his hair more than was strictly necessary, but hey who was here to judge him. His brother deserved to feel nice, and he knew none of his siblings would even consider disagreeing with him. Klaus worked his brothers hair until his hand began to cramp, and then he decided it was time to rinse.

He gently maneuvered Five forward, so he could brace his brother’s chest across his arm and hopefully it would keep water out of his face. Things were going smoothly, and Klaus could hardly believe his luck, so that would of course be when things went to shit. Because the moment he was no longer supporting Five’s weight, he let out a startled and pained noise then jerked to the side to get away from the pain…

* * *

_Water covered his head. He was not expecting the bank’s edge to crumble away. He was just so thrilled to find water that he had moved without cation. Swimming had never been on of his strengths. He flailed about trying to find the edge of the bank to pull himself out.._

* * *

Klaus tried to pull his brother up, but that had only resulted with a frantic hand to the face. He stumbled back because of the unexpected force behind that slap.

“Shit! Diego get your ass in here!”

Klaus then went back to trying to get a hand on his panicking brother.

* * *

_Five could feel his body slowing down. His desire to fight was disappearing as well. What was the point? They were gone and he missed them so much, maybe he should just stop. He could feel the lethargy of sleep creeping up at the edges of his mind. Delores… she would understand she knew how tiered he was, she had been nagging at him to sleep anyway._

_He gave one more half hearted motion for dry land and his hand slapped against something hard. He could feel the air across his hand, but he did not have the strength to pull himself out. Something grabbed his upper arm and pulled his body up…_

* * *

Klaus could she the exact moment his brother lost his fight. He lunged forward at the same time Diego reached his side. They were both startled by water to the face as a small hand surged from the water and griped the side of the tub. They reached out each grabbing a arm when it became clear that Five lacked the energy to pull himself out.

Five jerked forward with a harsh cough.

“Delores..?”

Five’s voice was soft and confused, Klaus also had not heard that name once since Five had reappeared into his life. A quick glance at his smallest brother’s face proved the lights were on, but no one was home.

“We need to get him out and dried off.”

Diego startled Klaus back to the task at hand. He looked up and saw that Diego holding out a towel. Somehow between the two of them they got Five up on unsteady feet and out of the tub. Klaus held their brother steady while Diego proceeded to methodically dry him off. Once done Diego nodded and reached behind himself and grabbed another fluffy towel and wrapped it around their brother. Then stood and checked Five’s temperature.

“Diego…Klaus?”

Both looked at Five’s face, and Klaus felt like crying. The smallest had a look of cautious hope, like he was afraid to believe what he was seeing. A small had reached up and touched Klaus’s cheek.

“Kla..”

Five’s eyes rolled back in his head and Diego snaked and arm around his waist to keep him from colliding too harshly with Klaus.

“Okay.. to bed we go.”

Diego moved around Five while Klaus held him steady. With some minor adjusting Diego got one arm under Five’s legs and the other under his shoulders. Then with a smooth motion stood up straight and headed to the bedroom.

Klaus noticed a pile of cloths on the bed, which had also been stripped and had fresh blankets. He must have been in the bathroom longer than he thought he had. Between himself and Diego they had gotten Five into a pair of underwear and sweat pants.

“We should set that shoulder before we start dressing wounds.”

Klaus nodded in agreement. Diego gave instructions, which mostly consisted of Klaus holding Five still while Diego had the gruesome task of setting Five’s shoulder.

The scream Klaus had expected he had not however expected the nauseating sensation of being forced into a blink with Five as the smaller panicked and tried to get away from the pain.

* * *

_Another body landed on top of him. He was still so unused to the touch of another person after so long in the apocalypse that the smallest hint of the sensation was enough to cause him to freeze up. She insisted that it needed to be trained out of him, and as she stood off to the side watching as he was pinned he could not help but to be reminded of his father training him and his siblings._

_On instinct he blinked away, and it had been so long since he had done that, since he had the energy to use his powers. It left him stunned, but he was in familiar territory again. This was like keep away. If he did not allow them to touch him then it could not be used against him._

_He felt a body looming over him, he rolled to the side and struck out with a foot, and he felt it collide with the soft flesh of somebody’s gut. He blinked again intending to get behind them, but collided with a wall…_

The wall was not this dingey beige color when he arrived in the ring

_A hand showed in his periphery, he snagged the wrist and pulled so that they were forced over his body and to the ground, bangs…_ long hair flopped in their face as they landed with a harsh grunt.

Five stumbled into the wall as his surroundings began to register, and faces became familiar. His head began to spin in away that told him he had used his powers when he probably should not have. He should really sit down. With that thought he allowed himself to slide roughly down the wall.

“Five? You with us buddy?”

Five felt himself startle and his fist clenched, automatically reaching for his powers to get away. A soft touch to his hands caused him to pause.

“How about we not do that anymore for a while.”

Five’s followed along the hand, then up an arm until he finally found a familiar face.

“Klaus.”

Five could feel himself sag forward into his brother’s chest.

* * *

Klaus reached around Five and held him tight. His brother’s chest was heaving in desperate gulps of air and his body trembled from using his powers when his did not really have the extra energy to do so. It was a sadly familiar scene. This was often how his brother ended up after overusing his powers from training.

He heard a grunt from behind as Diego levered himself into a sitting position from where Five had so easily sent him flying. He also felt a growing wet warmth on his shirt.

“Diego, I think he has opened his stiches even more.”

Diego was over next to them like he hadn’t just been flung across the room moments ago. They lowered Five to the ground, and Diego was putting pressure on the wound causing Five to groan in pain.

Klaus gently pushed his brother’s hair away from his face, and Five’s eyes fluttered open and he seemed to be lucid at the moment.

“Glad have you back old man, but why don’t you get some rest. We’ve got you man.”

Five seemed to contemplate his words, but after a moment his eyes fluttered closed and his brother’s breathing deepened. Klaus chose to take it as a sign that their brother trusted them to take care of him, and he had every intention of proving to his brother that deserved that trust. After all it was time for them to protect him for a change.


	4. Convalescence: Time spent recovering from an illness or medical treatment; recuperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again cutting it close, but It is out before the New Year! Speaking of I hope you all have a good one.  
> This chapter was sort of hard for me to get through because I am excited to get into the main reason I started this series, yes it is going to be a series. I can tell I was not as into this chapter, so hopefully it is not to terrible, but I think I have messed with as much as I can and remain sane so I am just goin to go ahead and post it. So I am thinking this story should have one chapter left. I am excited for that chapter by the way, you know just incase you couldn't tell.   
> *Trigger warnings*  
>  Five is still injured and super brief mentions of Klaus and Five's pasts, like super brief mentions. You blink and you'll miss them.

Allison returned shortly after Five’s eyes closed, and Klaus was only aware of it because when she stepped into the room and saw the state of the area she dropped everything she had obtained to take care of Five.

“What happened?”

Her voice was quiet, and Klaus looked up from where he was currently putting pressure on Five’s wound. He could see tears threating to gather there and honestly same.

“Oh, you know how dramatic Five can be, got a little too excited and popped his stiches.”

Klaus tried to keep his voice light, but even he could hear the worry there. Luther frowned and stepped closer to them.

“And he is unconscious because?”

“Oh, you know kids, get a little too worked up and they need a nap.”

Diego and Luther helped move Five back to the bed. Klaus moved to start the patching process, but a hand on his shoulder caused him to pause. Vanya was standing behind him, she took the rag Klaus still hand in his hand from keeping Five’s blood where it was supposed to be.

“Go freshen up for a little while, we’ll take care of this.”

* * *

Klaus stood under the spray from the shower. Normally a bath would have been his go to, but honestly, he was eager to get back to Five. Also, if he spends too much time on his own, he knew his mind would take him to places he really had no desire to have to deal with right now. Fix Five now, breakdown later. It was a simple, as far of planning ahead as he could deal with, so this was his plan for the time being.

* * *

After what felt like a lifetime to Klaus, they achieved getting Five patched up. His smallest brother was now sleeping, he would love to say peacefully but alas he could not, and honestly that was enough for Klaus. It was so clear that his brother was completely exhausted, but they all still walked carefully around the rundown apartment. Conversations were quiet and subdued as if they were all afraid that the slightest change in tone would wake Five. Honestly from what Klaus had gathered from his brother’s return it was a very valid concern.

“Sepsis, is something we really need to watch out for.”

Klaus startled when Diego’s voice raised from across the room. All he could do was nod as he thought about the statement. He had seen some men go down fast when a wound turned gnarly… NOPE, not going there right now, the mental breakdown was not currently on the schedule.

“We should also consider getting some jobs. I am not comfortable having to Rumor every time we need something, we need something for Five. I feel like we will be needing a lot to take care of Five.”

She wasn’t wrong. Just the fact that their smallest brother was still out of it was an unfortunate sign in Klaus’s mind. Five had run himself past the point of simple exhaustion, if Klaus was up to being honest with them and himself, he worried about Five finally pushing his body to the breaking point. He couldn’t speak for Diego, but Klaus had seen the blood coming from his brother’s nose after that last panic fueled blink. He couldn’t handle losing another brother. With that thought in mind Klaus stood to excuse himself back to the room where five was sleeping.

“Klaus was do you think?”

Klaus blinked down at his still seated siblings. They all looked as worried and exhausted as he felt. He really didn’t think any of them were up for a serious planning session at this exact moment.

“I think we should get some sleep and start fresh tomorrow.”

He answers must have been less than satisfactory he gathered from the frowns on his siblings faces. He left the room with a shrug and made his way back to Five. They could keep planning if they wanted. As he shut the door to the room, he would be sharing with Five he heard them talking about taking lookout shifts through the night. That would probably devolve into an argument between Diego and Luther.

* * *

Klaus sat heavily on the bed and turned to check Five. Sweat had plastered his bangs to his face and his breathing sounded rough and would hitch every few breaths as if he were in pain. Klaus had no doubt he was in pain, his poor brother was a giant bruise.

With that in mind Klaus laid down next to his brother completely ready for this day to just be over.

* * *

The next few days were unsettlingly quiet and still for the Hargreeves. Five was only conscious for moments at a time, and he was totally incoherent during those times. Luckily for his siblings the nightmares seemed to have been gone, or at the very least Five’s body was much too exhausted to react to them.

Allison, Vanya, and Diego would leave the house to get supplies, and look for work. Luther would stay behind with Klaus to keep Five safe, hopefully in would remain an unnecessary precaution.

It was not until almost a week later that Five seemed to become aware of anything.

* * *

Someone was in the room with him, right next to him, to close. Five forced his eyes open, it was much harder than it should have been. The room was only sort of familiar, and his body felt like it had been hit with a truck. He was not tied down and while his mind was hazy, he didn’t think he had been drugged, so he was probably somewhere with his siblings. Only one way to find out.

Five braced himself on the bed and forced himself into a sitting position. Then with some effort got himself to the side of the bed. He took a deep breath and shifted his feet to the floor and moved to stand.

“I wouldn’t try that just yet.”

Five startled and the momentum caused him to tip forward off the bed. An arm caught him around the waist. He had forgotten about the other presence he had felt when he had woken. Whoever had caught him gently guided him back to pillows. Five looked up and meet the eyes of Klaus.

He looked like he had just woken up. The blankets were even still pooled about his waist. He adjusted them so that they were covering Five as well. The went about checking his forehead, adjusting pillows and pushing Five’s hair out of his face, like it was a routine for him. The soft smile Klaus directed toward him left Five confused and it must have showed on his face because Klaus paused all his fusing over his brother.

“Good to see you awake, we were starting to worry.”

“Wh...” Five broke off into a coughing fit as he tried to speak, just realizing his throat felt like the Sahara.

He could feel Klaus weight leave the bed and a door opened in the background, but before he could get himself under control Klaus was back and pulling him up so he could sit against the pillows and he pressed a glass to his hands. Five drank it gratefully and as noticed Klaus had to help him hold it steady, he realized just how shaky and weak his arms felt. His whole body felt that way now that he was focused on it. It reminded him of his early days in the apocalypse before he had food. How long had he been out?

“How long?”

He managed to get his question out this time, his voice sounded as weak as the rest of him felt.

“Over a week, if you didn’t wake up by the end of the day, we were taking you to a hospital. I’m sure you can feel how weak your body is.”

Another voice answered from the hall. Five looked up to see Diego leaning against the door frame, dressed in a security guard uniform?

“Glad to see you awake brother. Klaus I’m heading out, got called in for a morning shift.”

“Jim’s wife go into labor?”

“Yep, I’ll see you this evening.”

With that he made his way out the doorway, Five could hear a door shut and a lock turn.

“The others should be getting up soon, want to go back to sleep or sit in the living room while I make breakfast?”

Five wanted nothing more than to sleep, but he had slept enough, and he had things that he needed to check. He held out a hand expecting Klaus to pull him to his fee, but his brother bypassed his hand all together and scooped him up with what could only be practiced ease and carried him out into what Five assumed to be the living room. After he had been sat down he could he the sounds of people getting ready for the day. Klaus moved to the kitchen and Five found a notebook and pen on the table next to him, alright time for some math.

Five mused at how oddly domestic this probably was. A family going about a normal daily routine, getting ready for normal jobs, maybe eating together before heading off. A hand on his head brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced quickly at the mess of numbers on the page, determining he would need more information before he could truly try to figure out the new probability for doomsday.

“Five, you okay.”

Vanya was hovering nearby; she had an apron over her arm and a lunch bag in her hand.

“I’m tiered, but I’ll be fine.”

He went back to work switching to making a list of information he needed to gather and possible places he could find. There was also avoiding their father’s new academy, that should be considered by all of them before they went out. Had they been considering it, were they taking precautions when they left the house. Shit! He needed to make sure they weren’t being tracked. He pushed himself up from the couch and a serious case of vertigo had him stumbling into the coffee table.

“Five!”

That was Vanya, he clung to her hand as he was pulled back upright. This was so familiar, just like the apocalypse. He hated feeling like this, but there was something else wrong he couldn’t quit place it. He just knew it was there, an overwhelming sense of wrongness that was threatening to send him into panic.

He forced himself to focus on the voices around him he could hear their concern, he could feel the fabric from the couch they were settling him back into he could smell burning meat, and it made him want to gag.

“Klaus you're burning breakfast.” He was proud of how steady his voice sounded. “Sorry I stood up too fast. You all look like you have places to be, I assume you are taking care that you are not being followed.”

“Of course. Five”

Luther said from where he was standing at the door a set of car keys in hand. Alison was hovering anxiously between him and Vanya. Vanya was still supporting his shoulder. He gently tugged himself free from her grip and leaned against the couch.

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine; you all go about your day. But please be careful I am not really in good enough condition to be saving your asses right now.”

He sent a half-hearted smirk in their direction as they reluctantly headed out the door. Okay, new plan. As loath as he was to admit it, he needed to recover. He was no good to anyone if something were to happen and he collapsed during a fight. From the shakiness he could feel in his body he knew the first simple step would be food.

* * *

Three days later

Five could get himself to the bathroom with minimal assistance and supporting himself on the wall

* * *

One week later

Five had gotten up on his own and made breakfast for the family.

* * *

Two weeks later

Five and Klaus made there way to the coffee shop were Vanya was working. Five only had to have Klaus stop twice on the walk to the shop and they only stopped once on the way home.

* * *

One month later

They were getting ready to move to a nicer place and Five was thrilled it was next to a library, he should have an easier time getting out of the house without a babysitter. As much as it annoyed him, he had yet to deny any of them when they asked to accompany him anywhere.

* * *

Two and a half months later

Five was aware of an ever-present sense of wrongness in his body. He was well on the way to fully recovered, but every time he would tug at his powers a cold shockwave of not right would bounce through his head. They were there and from what he could tell they were fully functioning. But his body seemed to fully reject the idea of using them.

* * *

Three months later

Vanya and Allison had been planning this for days, a real family day on the town. They had a movie pick out for them to all see and a booking at some fancy restaurant that Klaus had been eager to try. Things were wonderful.

Five had yet to find any new reason for doomsday. He had even found a few people like them. Though he had yet to try to bring it up to his family, why ruin this bubble of happiness over nothing.

Five found himself wonderfully content as they walked out of the movie theater…

“Well, well look who we have here.”

Yeah, things had been going much too smoothly.


	5. Filipendulous: Hanging by a thread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write. I hope you all enjoy. And am I Posting before 11pm, why I think I am.  
> *Trigger warnings*  
> They get attacked and Five get injured. Also vomiting, but only for like a second in there.

“Well, well look who we have here.”

Five turned toward the new voice, he had an idea of who he would find when Klaus took a sharp breath and pulled him closer. As much as he knew it would pain him, he turned and did he ever hate always being right.

Ben stood there, hands on hips, annoyed frown on his face as he was flanked by his new siblings. Five noted they were all in street clothes instead of a uniform. He hoped that meant that maybe they had just happened across each other instead of dad… Hargreeves… um… Reginald, yeah that seemed to hurt less; instead of Reginald sending his new kids after them.

They had been here since April, their birthday had come and gone without any fanfare, and they were currently getting ready for Thanksgiving. The first one they would be celebrating together in over a decade. Surely Reginald would not be as cruel as to let them go this long and choose this time of year to attack them. Five just wanted them to have something normal…why…

“Hey buddy, you okay?”

Klaus had leaned down closer to his ear where only Five could hear. Five could feel the way his own breath was stuttering in his chest. Shit now was not the time for a panic spiral.

“Cold irritating my lungs.”

Five managed to get that out casually, and while he could see that Klaus looked skeptical, he seemed to take Five at his word. And while panic was a part of it, Five wasn’t lying either. Whatever he had done to his body in his botched time travel getting back to his siblings has not reversed everything that the apocalypse had done to his body. That seemed to include what breathing in toxic air for decades does to one’s respiratory system. They were currently in discussion about getting him some type of inhaler or nebulizer. The start of the cold weather had not been kind to him it seemed. But that was neither here nor there. Focus on the situation at hand.

“Well, I could say the same to you, Reggie let you out of the house today?”

Five watched the newcomers as Ben stared him down.

“Something like that.”

Wind blew through the area causing Five to huddle further into his jacket and move closer to Luther warmth, his brother put out heat like a furnace and Klaus moved closer as well, between the two of them most of the wind had been blocked.

He watched the sparrows focus move to him instead of the group as whole. Shit, they were picking him out as the weakest or at least the one who needed protection. Which in any other situation would not have been further from the truth. He would have laughed out loud at the ridiculousness. However, as much as he had recovered, he was not back to full strength, not that he couldn’t manage. He could, unfortunately his current body was making things he had learned to push through more difficult. Then there was the whole not having used his powers since April thing. His whole being felt like it was in a very delicate balance and it would not take much for that balance to be disrupted right now…he was the weakest link right now.

The world around them suddenly felt different, Five looked around and it was like everyone in town had suddenly decided it was time to go home for the day. The sparrow with glowing green eyes must have been the cause of that. Getting rid of possible collateral damage. Reginald had always had a thing about public image.

* * *

That moment of distraction was all it took. Something grabbed hold of his ankle and pulled. Five fell to the ground with a grunt as his head slammed into the pavement, leaving him dazed as he was pulled away from his siblings. Next thing he knew he was being pulled up against an unfamiliar chest.

“Okay, now that we have your attention. You are going to listen and come with us.”

Five needed a second to get his bearings. Once he did, he saw his siblings look between each other having a silent conversation. Then start to step forward, they were going to surrender. Those idiots. Hell no, yeah this was not going to happen.

“Screw you.”

Five threw an elbow back into the gut behind him. Then ducked down to kick feet out from his captor. He didn’t even spare a glance back to see who had been holding him as he ran forward to meet the outstretched hand of Klaus. Klaus pulled him forward and his siblings converged around him.

“You okay?”

Klaus was feeling the back of his head. Five could not help the hiss of pain when his fingers meet the bump that was steadily forming back there.

“We have to move.”

Five pushed Klaus’s hand away and moved to go back to the theater. Something beat him too it though. A green energy slammed into the front entrance and the impact sent debris flying in all directions. He and Klaus being closer to the chaos than the other were in direct line of impact. On instinct he reached out and grabbed Klaus and blinked them away from danger.

It left him winded and nauseous, but the initial jump had not been as bad as he had anticipated. This was good he could get them away from the problem. He blinked him and Klaus back to their siblings. Everyone linked hands once they landed in the middle of the group, Five prepared to jump again.

Green light filled the area, Vanya’s powers hummed as she powered up to block it. A tentacle grabbed her ankle pulling her from the group. Five let go of everyone and changed his initial planned jump to grab her instead of taking them all to safety. Halfway through his blink green energy struck him in the chest.

Five gasped as he was flung through a portal, one he had no regulation of. It was a sensation he had not delt with since he was a child, the total lack of control of his own power, his own body. He ended up a few feet away from his family, he had barely stopped when his powers threw him into another blink, and another and another and another and another. He could no longer keep track of where he was landing. His final blink was painful and unfamiliar. His body was on fire he stumbled forward catching himself on a sink? He looked up and was meet with his on disheveled appearance. Theater bathroom, he needed to get back out to his family before they were hurt.

“Hey Five, you ready? The girls… Five?”

Five gaped at Klaus and then realized what had happened. He had time traveled. Not far maybe about five or so minutes before they had been ambushed. Then he leaned over the sink and promptly vomited.

“Shit! Five!”

“Klaus…” Another voice entered the room, but all Five could focus on was the spinning of the room.

“Diego! Thank goodness. I don’t know what’s wrong. Look at his hands dude they’re… he’s going to blink.”

Five looked down at his hands, and sure enough he could see blue surrounding his clinched fists. Two sets of hands were suddenly in his field of vision. The began gently prying his hands open. Once his fingers uncurled his powers seemed fizzle out for the time being.

Five took a deep breath that only served in irritating his lungs, causing a coughing fit that left him further breathlessness. He cleared his throat and looked up his brothers.

“We need to go… out the back…” he coughed again before continuing. “the sparrows are waiting outside.”

Diego and Klaus turned to look at each other silently communicating, while also discreetly taking in Five’s condition.

“Buddy, how do you know that.”

Five glared at the nickname. Causing Diego to take a step back.

“Because they attacked me.”

Klaus straightened and both he and Diego began searching the area. Five scoffed at the action before continuing.

“Well, I guess I should say they will attack us, hence the need to leave out the back.”

Five felt a tingling begin in his figures. He was trying his best to not clench them, but the urge was there…

“Did you time travel, again.”

Diego’s tone caused Five’s focus off of his hands. He looked up and the look on Diego’s face only served to irritate him, but also left an uncomfortable sensation of guilt in his gut.

“I assure you it was a completely involuntary event.”

The tingling was spreading again, and the next thing he knew he was stumbling into the wall behind his brothers. Shit that hurt.

“As was that.”

He managed to gasp out through his heaving chest. He was feeling unwarrantedly breathless for such a small blink. His entire body was trembling.

“Okay, we'll go out the back.”

He was pulled against Klaus’s side, and Klaus began massaging one of his hands. He could hear Diego explaining the situation to the others as he walked out the door with Klaus.

Vanya was quickly at his side taking ahold of his other hand. Allison got them through the back door with little problem.

“Sorry about dinner.”

His voice was quiet, but his siblings still seemed to hear anyway.

“Nothing to be sorry for.”

* * *

The entire incident had most definitely tipped that very delicate balance he had achieved in his body. It had been a week and he was still not in any sort of control of his powers. He was certain that it had something to do with that cubes power mingling with his own.

It was exhausting to blink randomly and often rapidly over and over and over. Sometimes he could catch on to what was going to happen and stop it before he got caught in a loop of blinks that left as weak as a kitten and numbly laying wherever landed while waiting for one of his siblings to carry him to the couch or his room. Sometimes his siblings would catch on before he did and manage to interrupt the blink. He would never tell them how much an interrupted blink hurt, because he had decided a few minutes of pain was better than being completely out of it for an entire day. He had spent all of Thanksgiving in a daze and was still a little bitter about that.

They were now into the beginning of December and everyone had started back to their new normal lives. As cold weather set in more firmly, he had more or less been confined to the house. They were worried that his powers leaving him so physically weak would only increase his chances of getting sick.

This also meant that he was on his own more, and the blinking problem was only getting worse. He had hoped that time would settle his body and powers into balance, but thus far no luck. He was currently leaning against a wall in the living room after a long blinking session. Hopefully, someone would get home soon. The floor was cold.

Five was not sure how long he lay on the floor in a daze, but eventually he heard the front door open and Klaus stepped through the door.

“Oh, buddy. Come on, let’s get you to the couch.”

Five coughed into his elbow, his chest felt a little tight today. He really hoped he was not getting sick. He couldn’t handle much more going wrong right now.

Klaus pulled him up and led him to the couch. Once Five was settled comfortably with a blanket and pillow Klaus moved into the kitchen, huh must be his night to cook.

The rest of the family joined them as their workdays ended, and soon enough they were all gathered in the living room around Five for a nice family dinner. As miserable as Five currently felt he found himself oddly content in moments like this. His family around him, all chatting happily. The warmth coming from Luther and Klaus of who he was sitting between made him sleepy, he felt himself fall onto a shoulder. Had to be Klaus Luther was too tall. Klaus arm pulled him closer and he could not help but to snuggle into the offered comfort.

Blue light filled the room and the familiar sound of a brief case powering down filled his ears.

“Sorry to interrupt family time, but we have a problem.”

Five forced his eyes open and saw Herb standing in the middle of their living room. Five let out a soft sigh, had he happened to mention to anyone that he was so very tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the real adventure is ready to begin! I am so excited to start the second part of this series. That being said, if any of you have ideas for powers to give the others I am open to suggestions. I have some planned, but there are so many possibilities that I am finding it very daunting to come up with so many. I would love to hear from you! Hope you all enjoy and I'll see you in part 2: Ambulant!


End file.
